


Won't Do It Again

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ?????, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Light Sadism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: Hyunjin has been horny all day, and he gets the perfect occasion to fool around with Felix, so he takes advantage of it.





	Won't Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> yet another fic where im cruel to felix. idk whats gotten into me. 
> 
> so yeah the warning here is that like hyunjin is really mean and doesnt realize that hes hurting felix ?

Hyunjin is super tired. It’s been a long, long day of practice, but the members of Stray Kids finally finished all that they had to do for the day, and Hyunjin is more than happy to finally be home. Some of the members went out to take a walk to get some fresh air, but most of them are at the dorms, lazing around.

Hyunjin is kind of horny though, he has been all day, and since there’s less people around, there’s nobody in his room when he enters it. A perfect occasion to fool around, he thinks. He peeks his head out the door, and spots a certain red-haired member walking by. Hyunjin smirks and pulls on the other boy’s arm, dragging him into the room then closing the door. He pushes Felix against it and immediately lands a kiss on his neck, and he can feel the vibration of Felix’s laugh through his throat against his lips.

“You scared me, oh my god,” says Felix. “I thought you were some random person about to hurt me or something.”

Hyunjin laughs and starts pressing kisses onto Felix’s cheek. “No, it’s just me. I’d never hurt you.” He smiles at the shorter boy and finally presses a kiss on the other’s lips. Felix sighs and lets Hyunjin take the lead.

Hyunjin and Felix aren’t quite in a relationship or anything. They just fool around and cuddle sometimes and it’s all very casual. Every now and then, Hyunjin does think that he feels his heart flutter during intimate moments with the other, or sometimes just staring at him from across the room. So, maybe there’s something there, but it’s not like they’re really in the position to date or anything.

Hyunjin presses a thigh against Felix’s crotch and ruts into him, panting against his mouth, and the other says, “Wow, you’re a bit needy tonight, huh.” Hyunjin nods in agreement, and Felix kisses him hard, running his hands down the taller boy’s back. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

Hyunjin shudders. “Yes, please” he whines. They stumble back and land on a bed, and Hyunjin grabs onto Felix’s head to guide him down, while the shorter boy attempts to pull Hyunjin’s pants and boxers down. Hyunjin wishes that there was more time for teasing, but he doesn’t know how long they have, so they always have to get this stuff done quickly.

When his erection springs free, Hyunjin has to hold back a moan. Felix grabs onto the base and gives it a few tentative pumps. Hyunjin’s fingers grip onto Felix’s hair, tugging slightly, and the other boy moans as he gives the tip of Hyunjin’s cock a few licks. The taller boy tries to be careful with his grip, because he doesn’t want to hurt Felix, but he has a hard time once he finally starts taking his length into his mouth, sucking on it carefully.

When Felix manages to take his cock in deeper, Hyunjin can’t help when his hips thrust up slightly, causing the other boy to choke slightly. “Sorry,” he apologizes, but Felix just keeps going, and next thing Hyunjin knows is that he’s thrusting up into his mouth again, and the feeling of Felix gagging around his dick feels so good. He throws his head back and breathes heavily, as he tries to steady his hips in order to not completely wreck the boy’s throat.

Felix goes up and swirls his tongue around the tip, then goes back down. Hyunjin moans and uses his hands to push his head down further, making Felix gag once again, and the sound turns Hyunjin on. He looks down and sees the tears running down on Felix’s face, and all of a sudden he feels possessed. He pushes his hips up much harder than he allowed himself to before, and Felix chokes again, sending shivers down Hyunjin’s spine. He repeats the action, again and again, until he’s basically just holding onto the shorter boys head and fucking into him, while the other simply grips onto Hyunjins thighs, nails digging into them harshly.

He feels himself nearing his orgasm, but he doesn’t want to stop his fun yet. He pulls Felix off of his dick, and the boy coughs hard, hands not leaving Hyunjin’s thighs. He looks absolutely ruined, tears running down the sides of his face, eyes red, drool dripping from his mouth and snot running from his nose. Hyunjin moans at the sight. “What are you so hot for?” he asks, but he doesn’t give Felix the chance to answer with anything as he shoves his cock back into his mouth.

Felix makes some kind of noise, kind of like a whine or a moan, Hyunjin can’t tell, all he knows is that the vibrations feel good and that he needs more. So he pulls on the hair in his hands in order to get him to make more sounds and, to his pleasure, it works.

His eyes roll back into his head as he completely shoves the head down, making the boy’s nose brush against his pubic hair. He feels the throat around his dick tightening and releasing, a wet and filthy gagging sound, and he’s so immersed in it that all he can even do is just buck his hips rapidly into the tight and wet heat of the mouth.

He keeps going and going, and it feels so, so good, Hyunjin literally does not care about anything else in that moment. He feels his orgasm nearing, and this time he doesn’t bother trying to savor it any longer. He shoves the head down once again to bury his cock in the throat, and he moans a bit too loudly as he feels himself spilling his cum into it. He still holds the head flush against his crotch as he comes down from the high, and when he feels one final shiver course through his body, he finally let’s go.

The first thing he hears is a wretched coughing sound, and then he hears a sob. He looks down and is met with the face of his fellow band member and crush, Lee Felix, completely in tears. He’s crying harder than Hyunjin had realized, and his face is a lot messier than last time he had checked.

Some sort of feeling starts pooling in his gut, and Hyunjin can’t quite put his finger on it, but he’s pretty sure it’s lust, or arousal, or whatever, but he's turned on in a way that he's never felt before. He just came, but the broken look on his friend’s face lights something within him, and he wants Felix to cry harder. Hyunjin’s cum drips down his chin, mixed with drool, and Felix goes to wipe it away, and he wipes his tear away, and wipes his snot away and Hyunjin feels kind of bad, because it doesn’t actually work and he smears everything on his face some more.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin comes back to his senses. “Holy shit, Felix. Are you okay?” he asks, immediately grabbing onto the other boy and pulling him up. Felix just coughs again, and Hyunjin curses as he gets up to retrieve a box of tissues. He brings one to his friend’s face and starts wiping all of the fluids away. “I’m so, so sorry,” he apologizes.

Felix sniffles. “It’s okay,” he reassures with a scratchy voice, though Hyunjin feels as though it really isn’t okay, because Felix does not look like he was into it.

“No, I’m so sorry. Fuck, Felix. I didn’t mean to do that. I have no idea what got into me,” he rambles, and once he finishes cleaning Felix’s face up and wipes his dick dry, he brings the boy into his arms and lies down with him on the bed, pressing soft kisses into his head.

Felix’s breathing calms down, and Hyunjin runs a hand through his fake red hair and massages his scalp. He can’t help but get the urge to pull on the hair again, though. He can’t help but recall how arousing Felix’s messed up face looks, and he can’t help but realize that he’s a very, very shitty friend.

He doesn’t know if he’d be able to bring himself repeat this, but next time, Hyunjin wants to fuck his throat again, then cum on his face, just to see how his cum would look like mixed with the tears. The thought is too hot for him to be able to reassure himself that he _won’t_ do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> i think im literally incapable of writing anything actually soft


End file.
